


Wanted

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Young Justice team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Lex Luther had Superman replaced months before Conner was freed from Cadmus with a with a robot, the bot was awful to Conner on Lex's order but the real Superman loves the idea of being a Dad.





	Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Clark POV**

I stare at the dam wall of the cell, making another mark on the wall, 3 months since Lex locked me in this red sun light cell and replaced me with the puppet.

Puppet, that’s what Lex calls the look-a-like he put in my place. Not a clone according to him apparently cloning me doesn’t work too well, no it’s a robot that he controls like a video game.

The door opens and Lex walks in, likely for his at-least-three-times a week insult and torture session. “Hello Clark” he glares looking pissed off.

“Lex” I nod back, moving my leg towards there its chained to the wall, the closer it is the least painful pull on the shock chain.

“Do you know what those little brats heroes did today?” he asks, completely off his usual topics.

“Well I don’t have a phone or TV in here so it’s a little hard to keep track” I reply, did Dick and Wally do something to Lex? I hope whatever it is the boys weren’t hurt the they took Lex down a few pegs.

He uses the taser stick, “Uhhh!” I bit down, gotta stop talking back.

“The brats broke into Cadmus labs and stole project Kr!” he tasers me again, just because he can, I really hate not having my powers.

“I don’t know what Kr is, but my sure people are safer with it not in your hands” I tell him, earning another tase.

He smirks, “Kr was another failed attempt at cloning you, I used human DNA to fill the holes, my DNA but unfortunately being half human means he doesn’t have all yours powers. So I had the project stopped early, didn’t age him all the way up and was about to send him to the freezer when the brats came and broke him out.”

I go still hearing those words, didn’t age him all the way. I have a son, a kid or teenager and now he’s with the League and safe from Lex, his other father. I smile, “Then it sounds like our son is safe from you Lex.”

He frowns then smirks, “Maybe he is, but he’s not safe from puppet or should I say _you_.”

No, “If you hurt one hair on his head……” I glare trying to get out of my restraints, only to be shocked again.

“No, no” he shakes his head, “I’m not going to have puppet hurt him, that would be to suspicious. No he’s going to reject him at every turn and treat him like a nasty bomb waiting to go off, by the time I’m done our son is going to hate you and be running to me for fatherly love” smirking he walks out the door.

I drop my head against the wall behind me, he will hate. Even if I get out of here I won’t have a new son to meet, I’ll have someone who learned to hate me because he thinks I hate him.

 

After a few weeks filled with worry for my son the puppet cam comes up (Lex put a holographic projector in my cell a while back, that goes directly to puppets sensors, so I can see and hear all the trouble he causes with my face,) showing a bridge with a school bus falling off the side.

Puppet goes to stabilise from under and something shakes the bridge, it switches to x-rays vision and shows something that takes my breath away, a boy about 16 who is clearly Kr, my son trying to pull the bus back up. Its not the best way to go about saving a bus, but by Rao’s light he is trying and that is what counts, I would love to teach him how to use his powers, guide him.

Puppet them jumps in, saves the bus then tells him off for almost destabilising the bridge, shoots him straight down when he asks for help with his powers, then over stating how available he is to Ollie over coms, clearly hurting Superboy before flying off. Then it cuts out.

“Enjoy the show” Lex’s voice echoes through the speakers, “I thought you might like seeing our son’s time with you, I’ll be showing you every time your together.”

His voice cuts off and I slump against the wall, he hurt his feelings so much there. And he’s going to keep hurting this boy, who just wants to help and be loved.

It keeps happening, shared mission where he puts the boy down or ignores him, bumping into him he puts the boy down and ignores him, ever time puppet sees him son he is a asshole to him and makes the boy more and more angry and hurt.

 

Its months later, by my count anyway and the woman who brings my once a day meals is here, putting the disgusting tray down in front of me when her tablet beeps in her bag and she fishes it out, knocking her phone out too, she doesn’t notices just looks at her tablet, “Wow she finally dumped that loser, about time” she says to herself, replying to whoever she’s talking to.

While she’s distracted I move my foot out and cover her phone with it, then gently pull it back and hide the phone behind me.

She picks up her bag, not looking up from her device unlocks the lock, exits and locks it again.

I move carefully so the camera doesn’t see me and move like I’m going to sleep, then bring the phone up to my face and open it (she didn’t have a lock code) then type in the number for the batcave emergency line and call.

_“This is Robin, who’s calling and what’s the emergency?”_ Dick asks seriously, knowing no one calls this line unless its really bad.

“Robin, its Superman I don’t know how long I have before they realise I got this phone, its not me. The Superman you’ve got is not me, I was captured by Lex back in April.”

_“What did you get me for my 10 th birthday?”_ Robin asks randomly.

I blink at the random question, “Harry Potter book set and I flew you and Bruce to France to see your circus.” Right security questions, random small things that someone pretending to be someone else wouldn’t know.

_“Uncle Clark”_ he breaths, _“This explains, so much! Okay I’m tracking your phone and sending a message to the League, they’re all up in the Watchtower having a big meeting, Dad can take down fake you and the rest of us will be their real soon to get you okay Uncle C?”_

“You’ll have to do them at the same time” I tell him, “Its not a clone, it’s a robot that Lex controls remotely, as soon as they take it down Lex will know.”

_“Okay………I’m calling the team in, we’ll come get you and Dad will keep the bot busy.”_

The team, that means I get to meet Superboy. “Okay, I should hang up before they detect the call, have you got the trace?”

_“Got it, I’ll see you real soon Uncle C.”_ with that he hangs up and I hide the phone.

 

**Conner POV**

Hearing the voice asking me to meet, I get up and head to the door.

“Conner?” M’gann speaks, wonder were I’m going.

“Figured you don’t want _my_ help in the kitchen. Remember the last time?” I asks, hoping to go see whoever wants to see me without a crowd of friends.

“Un, yeah. But-”

“I’m just walking wolf, no big” before I can leave Robin runs in, “Gonna have to hold off on the cooking Miss M, we’ve got a mission.”

Looks like I won’t be going to Washington.

“But everyone’s gone home for thanksgiving” Zatanna points out.

Lighting appears and Wally’s back, “I’m here! What’s going on Rob?”

Robin looks to his glove with a frown, “The others aren’t answering looks like we have to do this ourselves.”

“Maybe there busy with family,” I point out, “If we wait a while and call again they should pick up.”

Rob shakes his head, “We don’t have time to wait. I got a call on the Batcave emergency line, from Superman.”

I turn away and glare at a wall, great another chance to see my so-called Dad.

“I thought the League had that big meeting today on the Watch Tower, why isn’t he up there?” Zatanna questions.

“He is” Robin nods, “Or that’s what everyone thinks anyway. This Superman told me Lex Luther grabbed him back in April and swapped him out with a robot,” he looks to me with a smile, “You’ve never met the real Supey Conner.”

My heart jumps, I’ve never met my real Dad he may really care about me! Then it sinks again, or it could be a really good copy and he could hate me as much as the robot.

“How do you know for sure it’s the real big blue that called?” Wally asks.

“Its him” Robin assures, “And he needs our help.”

M’gann shifts to her costume and Zatanna does the same with a spell, while Wally takes out his ring and we head to the bioship.

 

Once we get to Metropolis Robin takes a deep breath and looks to us, “Okay I’ve downloaded the building plan, so I know where he is, Walls you and Zee are going to floor 48, it’s were they control the Superbot, take it down, M’gann your our getaway driver. Be ready to go when we got him, Conner you’re with me, were going to get Superman and bring him to the roof were Miss M will be waiting for us.”  
 We all nod and spilt up, Robin and I sneaking though the building to Luther’s office and the room behind it.

At the door Robin stops and looks to the door, _“There’s red light in the room.”_

_“Red light?”_ I question, not knowing what that means.

_Kryptonain powers come from a yellow sun”_ he thinks on the link, not looking up from his hacking, “ _Basically that room has a fake red sun, so no powers in that room.”_

Superman’s been held hostage basically human for months, what kind of state will he be in?

The door opens and the first thing I see though the odd red light is Superman, looking starved, scarred and bleeding, in rags with a beard chained up against the wall.

He looks up and his see lock on mine, “Superboy” he smiles weakly, “Wish I wasn’t meeting you like this son.”

 I can’t help smiling, he called me son.

Robin runs over and picks his chains, “You okay Uncle C?” he asks worriedly.

Superman winces when his leg is freed, but puts on a smile, “Nothing some sun and my Ma’s apple pie won’t fix.”

I move over to help him stand, _“We’ve got Superman_ ” I tell the others.

_“We fried their computer, the Superbot is down”_ Wally replies, _“Heading to the ship.”_

“Kid and Zatanna did their part, lets go the ship” I say out loud, so Superman can hear me.

“Good work” he smiles, looking to me “I’m sorry about the robot Superboy, Lex let me see what it said to you. I’m not the robot and would love to get to know you and help you with your powers.”

Robin grins, “Shoulda picked it up when it pushed Conner away, knew you always wanted to be a Dad Uncle C.”

He ruffs Robins hair, “Being a Uncle was fun but I’m looking forward to being both” he looks to me, “Lets out of here then we can talk okay?”

I nod, not able to help my smile. He wants to be my Dad. “Sure Superman.”

He frowns at the superhero name, “It’s Clark son, Dad if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Unless when we’re in costume” Robin points out, “Seriously though, love that you’re getting along but we need to go.”

_“At the bioship”_ Zatanna reports, _“How’s Superman?”_

_“More focused on playing get to know with Conner that getting out of here_ ” Robin replies sounding amused and annoyed.

I smile more, “He is right about getting out of here……..Dad, but we can talk more on the ship, I’m uh Conner by the way.”

Supe-Dad smiles, “Conner nice name.”

I move his arm over my shoulder and help him out of the room while Robin takes down the guards that showed up.

 

We follow Robin as he takes out guards and I support my hurt Dad.

When we get to the roof I take Dad to the ship with Robin right behind us, “Let’s go Miss M!” Robin calls as soon as we’re on board the ship.

“We’re moving” M’gann reports, “Were do you wanna go? The Watch Tower or Mt Justice?”

“Watch Tower” Dad replies, “Its got a yellow sun chamber, I think I need some time in there, plus Dr Midnight is there.”

I look to my Dad, he looks like he’s barley awake, medical attention sounds good.

M’gann sets course and we’re in orbit with half an hour and docking with Watch Tower not long after.

“Let me see” Midnight demands pushing through the crowd of worried heroes to Dad and me and looking him over, “I’ll need to run a few tests before we can put you in the chamber, treat anything that needs treating while I can stick you with a needle.”

Dad nods, “Alright lets get this over with” he smiles to me, “I’ll see you later Conner. Tomorrow you can meet my parents, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah Su-Dad that sounds good” I nod.

Batman steps forward from the crowd with a smirk to me before looking to Dad, “I’ll call your work place, tell them you have the flu.”

“Thank you, Batman,” Dad smiles as Midnight and two nurses wheel him off.

“Sounds like you are getting along well” Canary smiles kindly at me.

I smile back.

“I want a report from all of you” Batman speaks, looking to the team “Go back to the cave, I expect your report by tomorrow.”

“But….” I look past him to the Dad was taken away.

“Superman will be alright” he says almost kindly, “But he will need to spend at least 12 hours in the Chamber, I will tell you when he is out.”

Robin grins at Batman, “Hey Dad I call Superman Uncle C, does that mean Conner gets to call you Uncle B now?”

Batman stares at Robin for a moment then walks away.

I spend the night with my friends, enjoying Thanksgiving and being happy for once.

 

 

The next morning at Dad’s request they let me come to see him on the Watch Tower.

I knock on the and walk in when Dad calls to enter, which I do and see my Dad in bed wearing a hospital gown looking a lot better, he’s shaved, his scars are gone and all his open wounds. That sun light did him a lot of good, “How are you feeling Dad?”

“Better” he smiles, “I should be getting out today and Midnight said I can go back to both my jobs next week. So I was thinking we could go to my parents today, they would love to meet you.”

How can he been smiling and mean it right now? He just got back from months of torture and captivity, it’s the kind of thing that you don’t just get over once you’re out of it, he’s putting on a happy mask for me, though I guess it’s the parent thing to do, try not to worry you kid when your hurt. “Yeah meeting your parents sounds good” I nod, “Have you talked to Canary? She really does help.”

“I talked to her this morning” he smiles, “You don’t need to worry about me Conner. Its my job to worry about you now, alright?”

I cross my arms, “I don’t care who’s job it is, I’m still going to worry.”

“Fair enough” he nods, “But you don’t need too, I’ll be fine. I was thinking of staying with my parents for a while at the farm and flying to work, I’d love you to join me and I know Ma and Pa would love to have you.”

This is really fast, though if it had been him there after Cadmus I probably would have moved in with him at his place or his parents, been calling him Dad and getting to know my Grandparents, so not fast just how is should have been. “Yeah getting to know you and your parents and living with all of you would be nice.”

He smiles.

“So what is it you do for your day job?” I ask, wanting to get to know more about my Dad and his life.

“I’m a reporter” he then goes on the talk all about the job, his co-workers, friends, Lois Lane. Then we go over the stories the robot wrote together, then some of Dad’s best work and some stories of his adventures as Superman, I reply with some of my own stories.

 

After a few hours and a few more visitors they let him go and we go straight to Smallville and to Kent farm.

We go to the front door and Dad smiles to me before knocking.

A older kind looking woman opens the door and smiles brightly when she sees Dad, “Clark! Were have you been huh? I haven’t seen you in weeks, I had half a mind to go to Metropolis myself and drag you back here for a visit!” she hugs him.

“Sorry Ma” Dad apologises, “Though to be far that hasn’t me, it was a robot, Lex locked me up for a while. I’m fine just got out and came straight here to see you.”

A worried look goes over her whole face, “Are you sure you’re okay dear?”

“Nothing your apple pie won’t fix” he grins.

She pats him on the arm then notices me for the first time, “Who’s this?”

Dad smiles, “Ma this is my son Conner Kent,” his mother’s eyes widen in surprise, “Well clone” Dad says as a afterthought, like it’s no big deal, “Conner this is my Mother.”

She smiles then hugs me, “Hello dear, my name is Martha you can call me Grandma.” She smiles, showing us in, “Jonathan! Clark is here, and he brought us a grandchild!”

A man comes down the stairs and smiles to both of us, “Well this is a surprise son. I take you only just found out about him? I’d hate to hear you’d been hiding a son from us for 16 years” he jokes at the end.

Dad nods, “Conner is a clone I only met him yesterday.”

I hold my hand out to Jonathan Kent, “Nice to meet you sir.”

He smiles and shakes my hand, “Call me Grandpa.”

Is everyone in the Kent family this friendly?

Looking at all the smiling faces I think the answer is yes. I think I’m going to like being a part of this family.

**ONE-SHOT.**

 

 


End file.
